


I feel your thoughts.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second of the prompts I delivered when trying out for ImagineClaireandJamie - if you don't know this blog, check it out! Very cool stories appear on there and some extended pieces too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel your thoughts.

“I ken ye Mam feels that ye will be alright, and I dinna disbelieve her, but there are a few things I would have ye ken all the same.”  
Claire blinked into wakefulness to the sound of her husband’s voice and stifled a yawn. The small room smelt of ink and whisky, the bed itself of sex and Jamie. She inhaled the scent and rolled onto her left side, looking discreetly toward the window.  
Jamie was stood by the glass, seemingly oblivious to the chill of the Edinburgh night, his shirt ghostly white in the moonlight, bare legs strong and sure beneath him.   
“There are men as who think ye stupid for ye are a woman, or will ye to silence for it, dinna take heed o’ them. I ha’ ken many women far braver and more intelligent than most men and I dinna doubt that ye are so too.”  
Claire heard the note of pride in his voice and recalled the look on his face when she had told him of Bree’s practical mind-set and her ability with engineering. Jamie’s voice turned wistful   
“Ye are sae verra beautiful Brianna, more beautiful than I could e’er ha’ imagined ye bein’.”  
Claire heard the catch in his voice, his accent broadening with the strength of his emotions and felt a lump rise in her own throat.   
How many times had she held a nursing Brianna to her breast and whispered to Jamie in the dark? All those times when Frank snored softly beside her and the night wrapped around, cocooning her body, sheltering her from the reality of her life and she spoke to Jamie as tears streamed from her eyes, dampening the pillow and tickling the shell of her ear like the ghost of her lover’s tongue.  
“Ye must take great care lass, for there will be those who seek to own ye beauty and still others that hate ye for it, I pray ye dinna encounter many o’ either type but beware o’ them all the same. Guard yesel’ my daughter and choose ye husband carefully.”  
Claire noticed the white light gleaming against the slick surface of the photographs in his hands and clasped the rough wool of his plaid in her hands, willing herself to stillness. As much as she longed to go to him, now was not the time. It was too private, too raw and she wished that she had slept through it, but now that she was awake the most respectful thing she could do was lie silent and still and not interrupt Jamie’s conversation with their child.  
“I feel I should apologise for my reaction to learning ye name, ye Mam is right in that I told her to name ye Brian, but fool that I am; I didna think that ye might be a lassie. Nor did I think that it would be the first time in our marriage that ye mother decided to heed my word wi’out quibble!”  
Jamie smiled and traced his finger down the answering smile reflected back at him from his daughter’s image.  
“Had I ken ye to be a lass, I may have asked for Ellen or perhaps Sorcha, the Gaelic version o’ Claire but lookin’ at ye I can understand ye mother’s choice too, for ye name means ‘rock’ and I can see how verra strong ye are.”  
Jamie moved the photo to the back of the pile and beamed down at the next, Bree in profile looking into a bonfire.  
“Aye, I ken ye are strong and braw and as scrupulous as ye mother. She tells me mostly o’ the similarities between ye and I and whilst they fill my heart wi’ joy, when I look at ye, I see so much of her about ye. Ye kept ye Mam heartened for so many years when I was no’ there, a leannan, we both hold such love for ye … I … I hope ye ken it …”  
Claire saw a single crystal tear splash against his foot and swung her legs out of bed.  
“Jamie …”  
He turned to her, gently stacking the pictures in his hands, an image of two year old Bree on top. His chin quivered and he gently shook his head  
“I never thought I would ken her face, Sassenach. I always had your image wi’ me but the bairn …”  
Jamie drew a shuddering breath and closed his eyes   
“I ne’er saw our Faith and …”  
Claire moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down to her, giving him strength and reassurance as he wept for both his daughters.   
“Christ, Sassenach!”  
Jamie laughed finally pulling back, wiping his sleeve across his eyes  
“Ye must wonder what this broken creature ye ha’ returned to is!”  
“Mine,”  
Claire whispered her voice hoarse with her own supressed tears  
“Whatever else you are, you’re mine, Jamie Fraser.”  
“Aye, that I certainly am, Mo chride.”  
Jamie nodded, butting his forehead gently against Claire’s and squeezing her fingers in the hand that was not holding the precious photographs of their daughter.   
“I ne’er thought my heart would feel sae full again.”  
“Come to me Jamie…”  
Taking the photos gently from him, Claire set them on the dresser and pulled Jamie back to bed, each touch a softly written letter of the love held between them once and the assurance of love held between them still.


End file.
